She Came, She Saw, She Conquered
by LostArtist
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi is new to the school, yet it seems that danger follows her where ever she goes. Can she and her new friends defeat the evil that hunts the Shikon Jewel? And will that creepy wolf youkai ruin the romance between Kagome and Inuyasha?
1. Thank you Captain Obvious

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy! ;-)

------------------------

Inuyasha pulled his black convertible into his favorite parking spot. Grabbing his backpack from the backseat, he turned off the ignition and hopped out.

'Someone must have gotten a new car. Wonder who that sweet ride belongs to,' Inuyasha thought as he noticed the ocean blue BMW in the spot next to his. At that moment a bell rang inside the building. "Shit, late again!" he said to himself, running down the hallway to first period class.

He slid into the Chemistry room right as the teacher was about to shut the door.

"Late again, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Holt asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sliding into his seat in the back of the room.

Halfway through another boring class, Inuyasha's pocket vibrated. Checking to make sure no one else had noticed Inuyasha pulled out his cell. "1 New Text Message," the screen read. It was from Miroku.

"Hey you gonna be at lunch 2day?"

> Inuyasha typed back: "when am I not?"
> 
> Miroku: "OK, sweet I hafta show you something."
> 
> Inuyasha: "tty then"

BEEEEEEEEEEP

The bell rang. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, the amber eyes boy rushed out of the classroom.

…................................

Inuyasha walked into the lunchroom and found Miroku almost instantly.

"You perv!" rang loudly through the cafeteria. Inuyasha walked towards the voice, knowing well what the commotion was. He arrived just in time to see a girl named Sango march angrily away. A red handprint had appeared on Miroku's cheek.

"Don't you ever get tired of getting slapped in the face everyday?"

"I don't understand…she practically begged me to touch it…"

"What by walking by?" Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku ignored him.

"So what did you want to show me?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his friend from whatever he was thinking about.

Miroku's face lit up. "Follow me," he said. Inuyasha followed Miroku over to one of the dirty lunchroom tables and sat down.

"What's so great about this table? We always sit here. There's nothing here but our shady corner."

"Oh, but there you're wrong," Miroku corrected and gestured towards the table next to them.

Inuyasha glanced over to see a girl with long black hair sitting alone and quietly eating her lunch.

"Why's that slut Kikyo sitting alone? She always has at least three guys with her." Inuyasha remarked.

"Idiot. Look at her again."

So Inuyasha looked again but this time he saw…"That's not Kikyo."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," muttered Miroku.

"Feh," the hanyou replied, still staring at the girl. How could he have confused her with Kikyo, he thought to himself. She was much prettier, especially at the moment. In the middle of a daydream, the faraway, hopeful expression she wore made her look enchanting.

"Is she hott or what?" Miroku exclaimed.

"I guess," Inuyasha shrugged, secretly thinking she was beautiful.

"She's new," Miroku said.

"Now who's stating the obvious?" replied Inuyasha.

He stared at her until the bell rang and he realized he hadn't even finished his sandwich.

….................................................

'Only three more classes left," Inuyasha thought to himself as he left math class and headed for history. Turning the corner, he ran full on into a girl who had long black hair, heavy eye makeup, and a short skirt on.

"Watch where you're going, wench," he said when he saw Kikyo.

"That's not what you used to say to me, cutie," Kikyo replied.

"Feh, that was before you started screwing every guy you saw. Get outta my way," he added pushing his ex to the side. 'She used to be so innocent and sweet. What happened to her?'

"She got popular, that's what," he muttered in answer to his own question. That's when he noticed another dark haired girl walking ahead of him. 'The new girl!' he thought, and followed her down the hallway. A smile appeared on his face as he saw her enter room 208, his history classroom.


	2. Higurashi Kagome

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha

aww i just finished watching the show again. i feel so happy, but slightly gipped. Those shows are WAY to short. i could just watch Inuyasha forever.

-----------------------------------------

"She got popular, that's what" he muttered in answer to his own question. That's when he noticed another dark haired girl walking ahead of him. 'The new girl!' he thought, and followed her down the hallway. A smile appeared on his face as he saw her enter room 208, his history classroom.

Sitting in his usual spot at the back of the room, Inuyasha was pleased to see the new girl in the seat next to his. He glanced at her notebook and saw her name written across the top.

> Higurashi Kagome
> 
> "Kagome..." he whispered inadvertently. The girl turned to him.
> 
> "Yes?" she asked. Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink.
> 
> "Err...hi Kagome...um...I'm Inuyasha," he said awkwardly.

"Hi Inuyasha," she replied cheerfully, smiling at him. He noticed what a nice shape her face had when she smiled, and how her brown eyes sparkled. Before they could begin a conversation, Mr. Briggs started class. Inuyasha let out a half-disappointed, half-relieved sigh. He wanted to talk to her, but had no idea what to say anyway.

Inuyasha spent the entire class staring as her delicate fingers and hot pink nails led her pen across the paper leaving her cute print behind.

.................................

The last bell finally rang. The boy with amber eyes jumped out of his seat in Literature, shoved his books in his bag, and practically ran out of the classroom.

"Free at last," he sighed. It was now Friday afternoon. A week had passed since he'd first met Kagome. After school that Monday he had returned to his car only to discover that the BMW he'd been admiring earlier belonged to Kagome. She smiled at him and waved goodbye as she pulled out. Now, four days later, he'd found out she lived about a block from him and had just moved there from a few towns over.

"Oh! You must live at the Shrine then!" Miroku said at lunch on Wednesday. Kagome had asked to sit with them after two days of sitting alone. The two boys had gladly let her. During the course of conversation, Kagome had explained to them where she was from. The three instantly got along well, and the boys found Kagome to be great company. They were always joking and laughing now during lunch, and the three had to agree that it was their favorite time of day.

Now it was the weekend and Inuyasha had finished his homework in a study for once. Completely unhindered by school work he walked out of the building.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" a voice called behind him. He turned to see Kagome running towards him.

"Hey Kagome," he said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Here ya go," she said handing him his history notebook. "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes during study."

"No problem. Oh by the way, what are you doing ton..." he began but was cut off as something a head shorter than Kagome ran into her, knocking her to the ground.

"S....Sota?" Kagome asked her little brother. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be over at the middle school a block away!" she exclaimed picking herself and Sota up off the ground.

"It...It's..." he whimpered clinging to his sister. Her eyes filled with fear.

"No..." she said. "Get in the car Sota! Now!" She looked at Inuyasha and he could see something was terribly wrong. "I...I hafta go," she said quickly.

-----------

Oh no! What's wrong with Kagome? R&R please :-)


	3. A Familiar Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

-------------------------

"No..." she said. "Get in the car Sota! Now!" She looked at Inuyasha and he could see something was terribly wrong. "I...I hafta go," she said quickly.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said. There was definitely something she hadn't told him. "I'll come with you. You might need help." He added.

Relief and gratitude softened her features slightly as she said, "Thanks, Hurry!"

The two hopped in the front seat of Kagome's BMW. With the doors securely locked and Sota cowering in the backseat, Kagome speed out of the parking lot.

"Oh no, oh no! How did he find us so quickly!?" Kagome muttered to herself as they zoomed towards the shrine. She had to make sure her mother and grandfather were safe.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl glanced at him as if deciding whether he was trustworthy or not. Deciding he was, she said simply, "There's a youkai chasing us."

"What!?"

Kagome sighed, "My family is a family of mikos. We protect something that is wanted by many demons. There happens to be a youkai who is very powerful and intent on stealing this object from us."

"What do you have that he wants so badly?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.

She quickly looked at him again, but turned her face back to the road as she said, "I can't reveal that, I probably shouldn't have told you all of this anyway, but for some reason I trust you," she smiled faintly at him. "We don't even know how this youkai discovered we had it, but we can't defeat him yet nor, does it seem, can we hide."

Sota whimpered a little from the backseat.

Slowing the speeding car down, Kagome stopped in front of her house.

"Oh no," she said as the blood drained from her face.

Looking up, the three saw the great demon aura in the sky above the shrine.

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Inuyasha stated. "You weren't kidding when you said this demon was powerful."

"I have to help Mom and Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping out of the car. Running around to the trunk, Kagome pulled out a bow and arrows, and began running up the steps towards the house and shrine.

"Here kid," Inuyasha said throwing Sota a dagger. "This should help if something comes this way. Stay here till we come back." With that the hanyou followed Kagome up the stairs.

Inuyasha always kept his weapons with him. His father had told him specifically to never leave without the Tetsaiga. Inuyasha always carried it with him along with the dagger he had just given Sota. If worse came to worse, he always had his claws.

He caught up with Kagome at the top of the steps. That's when he caught an all to familiar scent.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome started, 'how does he know Naraku?' she wondered. 'No time to think about that now!' she decided, and saved the information for later.

"Come on. It's way to quite here. We need to find Mom and Grandpa." She said to her hanyou friend.

They cautiously walked towards the house. Kagome pushed the door open to see her Mother tied to a chair, and her Grandfather unconscious on the floor.

"Kagome! It's a trap!" her mother yelled to the young miko. "Run!"

Kagome heard a soft growl behind her. "He's here," Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Kagome, GO!" her mother yelled again, "I'll be fine!"

The miko and Inuyasha ran back out through the door, but neither had the intention of leaving. Their plan worked, Naraku met them outside where they had more room to maneuver.

"Not so fast," the demon said to the two friends. "It seems that you have something I need, Higurashi Kagome."

------------------

uh oh! what's going to happen now? please R&R to give advice or encouragement. thanks!


	4. Oswari

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks for your reviews! it feels good to know that my story matters to more people then just myself! hehe

here's the next chapter

------------------------------

"Not so fast," the demon said to the two friends. "It seems that you have something I need, Higurashi Kagome."

"It seems _you_ need to find a new hobby Naraku, because you'll never be successful at this one," Kagome retorted aiming her arrow at his face.

He smiled evilly at the two as the arrow struck him dead on. He instantly turned to dust.

"A puppet!" she growled. At that moment the bees arrived.

Sheathing the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha killed many of them with his claws as Kagome shot her purity arrows. The air was swarmed with these flying demon bugs. In the midst of this attack, they both heard Naraku:

"I'll give you some time to think about it Higurashi," his disembodied voice intoned. "Take this as a warning: You can hand the Shikon No Tama over to me next time we meet, or you can die painfully." Then, the demon aura dissipated along with the last of the bees.

"The Shikon No Tama!?" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome fell to her knees. "Kagome!" he rushed to her side, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," she said feebly. "Naraku…found a way to use my weapon against me. Each time my...arrow hits one of his…puppets…it weakens me. I'll be fine in a few minutes." She looked up at him and smiled faintly before going unconscious.

Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, and, picking her up, he took her back to the house. He laid her on the couch, untied Mrs. Higurashi, and made sure Kagome's Grandfather was still alive. Satisfied everything was ok for the moment, he ran out to the car to get Sota.

……………………...................................

Inuyasha sighed and looked out the window of Kagome's room. Earlier, when he had gone to get Sota, he'd returned to find Kagome already awake. 'Wow,' he said to himself, 'She must be a lot stronger than I thought. It really did only take her a few minutes to recover after being so weak before.' He had helped Kagome make sure her family was safe and then she had driven him back to school to get his car. Inuyasha followed the girl back to the shrine figuring he had nothing better to do and wanting to make sure Naraku didn't return and harm her.

When the two walked in to the house again, Kagome's Grandfather had awakened. HE and Inuyasha's first meeting hadn't gone to well.

flashback

"AHHHHHH!!" Her Grandfather exclaimed, leaping from the couch. "DEMON! Be gone!!" he yelled, throwing something around the hanyou's neck.

"Wha..Eh…Oww!" Inuyasha yelled trying to take the necklace off. "Heyy what'd you to do me old man!?"

"If he tries to attack, Kagome, say 'Osuide'," her Grandfather yelled holding up his cane in a defensive stance.

"Why would I say 'sit'…"

CRASH

"HEYY!"

Kagome winced, "Sorry Inuyasha…I forgot to mention that my Grandfather…erm…doesn't trust people with demon blood…" She helped her friend up and said into the tense silence, "Grandpa, Mom, Sota, this is my friend, Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly at him. She didn't have a problem with anyone who was a friend of her daughters.

"So…You're not here to destroy us… eh?"

"No, Grandpa. He helped me fight Naraku. Now can you please take that silly necklace off him?"

The miko's grandfather refused to.

end flashback

"Feh," Inuyasha said tugging at his neck again. Kagome had gone downstairs to get some snacks and to persuade her grandfather that Inuyasha could be trusted. The hanyou looked around the girl's room again, wondering how anything could be so pink.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hey," he said. "Any luck?"

Kagome wince and sat down on the bed next to him. "Sorry. Grandpa is rather silly sometimes. Not to mention stubborn…I did bring some snacks though!"

"Sweet!" he said, ignoring the fact that he still had to wear the stupid necklace. The two sat in Kagome's room munching cookies in silence. Neither of them wanted to bring up the inevitable question.

Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So…what are you gonna do about Naraku?"

Kagome sighed and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Prepare," she replied.

"Prepare for what exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to prepare to fight Naraku…and win."

-----------------------

Sorry to all you who hate cliffys but i dont feel right unless i end with atleast a partial one. I'll update again as soon as i can. R&R please! its encouraging! :-)

LostArtist


	5. The Ancient Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Here's Chapter Five

----------------------------

"So…what are you gonna do about Naraku?"

Kagome sighed and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "Prepare," she replied.

"Prepare for what exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to prepare to fight Naraku…and win."

"What do you plan to do to prepare yourself for that?" the hanyou asked curiously. He admired his friend's courage and determination.

"I have an idea," then, recalling something, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, how did you know Naraku?"

The boy's face grew dark. "It's a long story. I was twelve when it happened. My father took me out to train with Tetsusaiga. It has been a rough practice and we returned to find our house burning to the ground. My brother had gone to college and no one was home with my mother. My dad ran in to find her but it was too late. He ran back out with her limp body in his arms. She had suffocated to death while the house burned down around her. My father found one of Naraku's minions nearby and knew it was his doing. After killing Naraku's pathetic servant demon, my father vowed to get revenge and planned to set out immediately to kill him. First he decided to bury my mother though. In our grief we didn't sense his presence. Next thing I knew, my father was lying on the ground, dead. Naraku had struck him from behind. The coward," Inuyasha spat. "I unsheathed Tetsusaiga to fight, but never got the chance to." Inuyasha's voice was filled with hatred. "Naraku laughed at me, saying I wasn't worth his time. He left before I could even attempt to strike. This is the first I've seen him since then but I'll never forget his stench. I memorized it for the day I'd get my revenge." Inuyasha's eyes were cold. "He still the same rotten coward he was five years ago."

Kagome sat next to him silently, her eyes full of sympathy. Then her eyes matched Inuyasha's, taking on a cold glare. "That's settled then. Naraku will fall."

And at that moment the two teenagers locked eyes, feeling as though nothing could stop them.

……………………….

Inuyasha finally went home late that night after discussing everything with Kagome. He slowly walked past his brother's room and went to his own. Falling into bed, Inuyasha fell instantly asleep. The next day would be another long one for both he and Kagome.

……………………….

"Inuyasha where are you…?" Kagome asked as she waited anxiously. She was sitting on the shrine steps waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. She glanced at her watch again just as a black convertible pulled up.

"Inuyasha! Finally!" Kagome said, jumping up.

"What? You thought I wouldn't make it or something?" he laughed.

"I was beginning to think you forgot," Kagome replied as she hopped in the front seat.

"Never," the inu hanyou said. The two sped away heading for the house of the old, wise miko.

………………………

Getting out of the car the two walked up to the village. They had had to park outside the town because it was built to mimic the ancient villages of Japan.

"This must be the house of the ancient miko," Inuyasha said as he and Kagome came to a small hut in the center of the town.

"I'm not ancient young man," said a voice from inside. "Come in and I'll make ye a cup of tea." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in surprise before walking into the cool, semi-lit room.

"So, Kagome and Inuyasha, what brings ye here?" the miko, Kaede asked after they introduced themselves.

"We came to ask for your help." Kagome replied while Kaede served the tea and sat on the ground facing them.

"Ahh," she said knowingly, "and what kind of help may ye be needing?"

"I wish to further train my powers as a miko. Inuyasha needs to finish training with Tetsusaiga. His previous training was…err…cut short."

"Ahh, I see. So ye both want to train so ye can defeat Naraku?"

The two jumped, looking at each other with startled expressions. They hadn't said anything about Naraku.

The old woman chuckled.

"Revenge is written all over ye face," she said to Inuyasha, "and I know both of your stories well. Oh don't be startled by it," she said in answer to the looks they wore on their faces. "I know many things about each person I meet, but I've also known both of your families. Their histories have played out before my eyes."

"Wow, you really are ancient." Inuyasha muttered. "Ow!" he said when Kagome poked him in the ribs. Kaede's eyes twinkled with a smile.

"I will help both of you complete your training. Not only for revenge, but because what Naraku seeks must not be taken from its rightful protector," she said looking strait at Kagome.

And so their training began.

Kaede told them to take the next day to rest up. Training started right after school on Monday. Inuyasha and Kagome thanked the old miko and left the village.

Both felt as if they traveled through a time warp as they walked out of the ancient village and towards the car.

-----------------------------

R&R if you want me to update again. hope you like it. i'm in dire need of some feedback.

LostArtist


	6. The Storm

Hey! thanks to my few, but faithful readers. i'm glad you like my story haha. this chapter is my fav. so review please and let me know what you think.

Here's Chapter 6

Oh, and btw - I don't own Inuyasha

---------------------------------------

Kaede told them to take the next day to rest up. Training started right after school on Monday. Inuyasha and Kagome thanked the old miko and left the village.

Both felt as if they traveled through a time warp as they walked out of the ancient village and towards the car.

................. 3½ weeks later....................

"Backlash wave!!" Inuyasha screamed, calling forth the highly advanced technique of Tetsusaiga. The power that tore through the air uprooted the massive tree the hanyou had been aiming at.

"Very good," Kaede said. It was Wednesday now, and after three weeks of training with puppet demons, Inuyasha had moved on quickly and had now mastered the backlash wave.

"Feh, I want a real demon to use this on." Inuyasha replied. "This is pathetic. Did Naraku get scared or what? I haven't seen him in a month. The coward, I could tear him to pieces."

"Don't get too comfortable Inuyasha; ye may soon get what ye want. Will ye be prepared for it?"

"With this technique!? It'll be easy!"

Kaede shook her head and turned towards Kagome. The miko's powers had grown greatly over the past few weeks and Kaede was very impressed. Now, though, the young girl was looking towards the sky with a distracted expression.

"Kagome?" She jumped and looked towards the old woman. "Something on your mind, child?"

"Sort of…I'm just wondering why Naraku hasn't come back yet. It's been bothering me. What is he up to?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

…………………..

The night grew dark quickly as clouds rolled across the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car, heading home after their Thursday training session. Kagome watched the clouds through the window as the first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. The thunder rolled and she shuddered slightly.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her before turning back to the road.

"Yea," she replied. "It's just…I've had this awful feeling all day that…"

FLASH! BOOM!

Lightning hit a tree on the side of the road. Inuyasha swerved to avoid it as it fell towards the two teens. Everything blurred before stopping suddenly.

Kagome moaned and shook her head, regretting it as a sharp pain seared across her neck. She and Inuyasha were in a ditch on the side of the road; the large tree on its side to Inuyasha's left.

Moaning like Kagome had, Inuyasha lifted his head. He unbuckled his seatbelt slowly, and then reached over and undid Kagome's as well.

"You ok?" he asked her for the second time that night. His voice was hoarse because of his dry throat. "Anything broken?"

"N…No, I don't think so…" Kagome replied shakily.

"Then we need to get out of the car. I think the gas tank was punctured. If we don't get out, the car might explode with us still in it."

Luckily the two only had to carry their weapons, having left everything else at the shrine after school. Stumbling away from the car, the two got across the street right as the convertible exploded into a ball of flames. Grabbing Kagome protectively, Inuyasha brought them both to the ground so the impact wouldn't harm them.

The acrid smell of burning metal filled their nostrils. For this reason, Inuyasha didn't pick up the scent until it was nearly upon them.

"Naraku," he growled, picking Kagome and himself up off the ground and stepping defensively in front of her.

"So we meet again, how fortunate," Naraku replied. "Couldn't have caught you at a better time, could I?"

"Get on with it Naraku," Inuyasha said. "Are you gonna talk all night, or are you gonna fight?"

"I see you've trained that puppy of yours. He's gotten quite attached to you hasn't he, Higurashi? How cute, now I can have the pleasure of killing both of you before taking the jewel. Kagura, take care of the girl, I'll worry about this mutt."

A girl with dark hair and red eyes appeared out of the sky on a feather. The wind from the storm seemed to have no affect on her flight, and, landing behind Inuyasha, she forced Kagome to turn around and face her. Readying her arrow, Kagome stepped away from the hanyou so whatever Kagura threw at her wouldn't harm Inuyasha too. The wind blew her hair lightly from her face as she aimed with deadly accuracy. Kagome let the arrow loose as Kagura pulled out her fan. The wind changed and Kagome's arrow flew off course towards…

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha's face hit the ground as the arrow whistled through the air over him.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, getting up.

"She changed the wind and my arrow almost killed you!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha didn't have a chance to answer. Naraku began launching his own attack and, puling out Tetsusaiga, it was all the inu hanyou could do to block off the assaults.

This continued as the storm rolled on and Kagome shot more arrows at Kagura. 'This isn't working' she thought as her tenth one landed harmlessly in the ground behind the wind demon. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing what she was about to do. He quickly dodged another of Naraku's power orbs, and turned to his opponent. "I've had enough of this!" he yelled, unleashing the ultimate technique.

Kagome ran towards a startled Kagura with a sacred arrow in hand. Before the red eyed extension of Naraku could react, the miko landed on her, knocking them both to the ground. Kagura's fan flew from her hand as Kagome lifted her arm to deal the deathly blow. Lightning flashed overhead.

Naraku had the chance to send one last energy blast before the backlash wave hit him. He was torn to pieces at the same moment Kagome brought the sacred arrow down, piercing Kagura's chest.

Kagome didn't even have the chance to scream as Naraku's last energy blast collided with her side. Pain erupted like shattered glass through her entire body. Kagome flew through the air off of Kagura's lifeless form. Then, all she knew was black.

-----------------------------

Review and i'll update again. hope you liked it

LostArtist


	7. Recovery and a Knock on the Door

Chapter 7

i dont own inuyasha

heyy everyone. sry for the slight delay. i was at my friends house all weekend and had to wait till i got home to update again.

Warning: some mushiness towards the end. (what can i say...i just had to)

----------------------------

Kagome didn't even have the chance to scream as Naraku's last energy blast collided with her side. Pain erupted like shattered glass through her entire body. Kagome flew through the air off of Kagura's lifeless form. Then, all she knew was black.

...................................

Her eyes swam in and out of focus. Kagome groaned and tried to move. Her left side seared with pain and she grimaced.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's worried face swam above her. She realized she was lying in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Kagome tried to look around to see what had happened to Naraku.

"Stop trying to move, you're hurt" Inuyasha told her.

"Wha…what about Na…Nara..."

"Shhh. He's dead. He hit you with his last blast once he realized he was about to die." Inuyasha added bitterly. Kagome didn't hear it though; she'd fallen into painful sleep with the comforting thought that her friends and family would once again be safe.

Inuyasha looked down at the injured girl in his arms. He had to get her back to Kaede; the old miko would know what to do. Making sure Kagome was safely tucked in his arms he raced back to the ancient village, knowing the girl's life depended on it.

…………………….

Kagome woke to the sweet aroma of cooking, and the crackle of a warm fire.

'Wait…fire?' Kagome opened her eyes to find, not her bedroom, but Kaede's hut. She was trying to recall how she'd gotten there when her entire left side fired with pain.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelped, startled. It all flashed through her mind then. Thunderstorm…car crash…Naraku…her sacred arrow in her raised hand, ready to give the deathly blow… The miko shuddered and closed her eyes again quickly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was at her side after hearing her yell.

"I…Inuyasha? I hafta get home…" she said before fainting again.

………………….

Inuyasha paced back and forth as Kaede re-bandaged Kagome's wounds. The old woman had said Kagome would be fine, but the hanyou still worried. How could he have let her get hurt!? He punched his fist into the palm of his hand as Kaede looked up.

"She's ready to go now. She needs to rest for a few days but she'll soon be back to normal. Don't worry, child. This Kagome's a strong one."

"Feh, thanks Kaede. See ya," said Inuyasha, gently picking up the healing girl again and leaving.

It took a little longer to get to the shrine, since he didn't have a car. They finally got there though, and after placing Kagome into her bed, Inuyasha explained everything to her anxious family. They were overjoyed at the news of Naraku's death, and couldn't wait until Kagome recovered. Her family knew she would; Kagome had always been an oddly fast healer.

The hanyou hardly left Kagome's side. Each time she would awaken, she'd know he was right there, watching over her. It was a comforting thought, and unknown to the worried Inuyasha, it shortened the length of Kagome's recovery greatly. By Sunday afternoon she was well enough to sit up and talk.

Eating ramen, the two talked about simple things, like their math teacher's odd habits, and Miroku's problem with where to place his hands around beautiful girls. The two wondered how their friend had fared without them at school on Friday. The encounter with Naraku had occurred on Thursday night; just in time to keep Inuyasha and Kagome from taking their Chemistry test on Friday. Neither really minded that fact.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him as they both finished chuckling about Miroku's last run in with Sango.

"Kagome…?"

"Yea?" she said looking up. Inuyasha blushed and looked away for a second before deciding to look back at Kagome.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said.

Kagome smiled and her hand found his on the bed next to her. Startled at first, Inuyasha looked at her hand, and then closed his fingers around hers affectionately.

The two locked eyes, and slowly leaned in. Inuyasha felt as his lips pressed against hers. They were so soft, he thought as a blush crept over his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently closer and deepening the kiss. Kagome allowed his tongue to search her mouth as his sweet breath overcame her senses. The two didn't even notice as their bodies shifted. Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as the two fell back onto the bed. They were so engrossed in each other that neither heard the knock on the door. It came again, louder this time, and the two sprang apart.

"Y..yes?" Kagome asked, trying to disguise the breathiness in her voice. She was once again sitting up and the hanyou was sitting on the opposite side of the room trying to look innocent. The door opened to reveal Sota's inquiring face.

"Mom told me to come to see if you were done your lunch." he told his startled sister.

"Oh, yes...we're done. Thanks Sota," Kagome said as her little brother took the bowls back downstairs, closing the door behind him. "Sooo..." the girl interjected into the uncomfortable silence.

"Umm...that was...erm..."

"Interesting," Kagome finished for him. "In a good way," she added to herself, forgetting about Inuyasha's good hearing.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Think so what?"

"Feh, if you didn't hear me I'm not going to repeat it." he answered stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha came back to sit on Kagome's bed again. "So," he said "You wanna hang out next weekend?" he asked, using an over confident voice to mask whatever was going through his brain.

"Like a date?"

"Dont flatter yourself ." He said, metally kicking himself afterwards.

"Hmm, ya know...I'm not really sure I can hang out with such a jerk..." she began to the hanyou's dismay, "Oh come on Inuyasha, of course I'll do something with you. Anyway, if you bother me too much i can just 'sit you." she said playfully as Inuyasha fell face first into the carpet.

"Ooo you'll pay for that," he said tickling the now mostly healthy girl in front of him.

Out of breath after all that laughing, Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and once again, fell asleep.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Of course you go and fall asleep on me," he said affectionately as he returned her pillow to its rightful place and laid her against it. "Get better Kagome, I love you," he whispered to the sleeping girl, before leaving. She needed her rest; he would be back tomorrow morning to see if she was feeling well enough to go to school. It was only when he got to his car that he realized what he had said.

'I'm losing it,' he said mentally shaking himself. Yet he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kagome falling peacefully asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------

i was planning on ending the story, but i got a fun idea on how to keep it going. hehe sooo i shall continue writing. some new characters may be introduced shortly etc. cya again soon (don't forget to review please!)

LostArtist


	8. Kagome's Aura

Heyy everyone, thanks again for your reviews! they're highly appreciated.

I, LostArtist, sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of its amazing characters...

Here's Chapter 8

-----------------------------------

'I'm losing it,' he said mentally shaking himself, 'either that or I really am beginning to fall in love with her...' Inuyasha tried to shrug the thought away, but couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kagome falling peacefully asleep in his arms.

.........................

When Inuyasha walked back the next day Kagome wasn't in her room, but her scent lingered. Inuyasha followed the sweet fragrance through the hallway, back down the stairs, and outside. It seemed to lead to the shrine. Curiously the hanyou pushed open the door.

A small figure was kneeling on the ground with her arms wrapped around her waist. A purple light seemed to surround her. Running up to the girl, Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. The purple light seemed to disappear and Inuyasha blinked. A trick of the light? Kagome looked at him with glassy eyes that slowly regained focus.

"Inuyasha…?" she asked slowly.

"Kagome! What happened? What are you doing in here??"

"Oh nothing! It's time to go to school?" she asked, completely normal again.

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise before saying "Yea, you ready?" he hadn't imagined all that, had he? He shook his head, helping the girl to her feet. The two got into Kagome's car, Inuyasha still hadn't bought a new one, and drove to school.

……………………………………

"So you weren't in school Friday because you got in a fight with some powerful demon guy who wanted the Shikon?" Sango asked at lunch. Sango and Kagome had become friends over the past month. She had long since begun to sit at the lunch table with them, though never too close to Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished explaining to their two friends about their eventful weekend.

"Mmmmhmm," Kagome nodded, her mouth full of food.

"It is a good thing you two have been training or you would have had an even worse time of it," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Feh, I could have taken him any day," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Kagome said, "Keep telling yourself that."

"Feh."

……………………………..

"Your aura is no longer blue," Kaede said to Kagome as she shot another purity arrow at the target.

"I hadn't noticed," the girl shrugged.

"Kagome," Kaede said knowingly, "I know well what ye did. It was a good idea, though you've put yourself in more danger."

"I can handle it Kaede. Thanks for helping me train. I should get going now. Big test tomorrow…" she trailed off and began collecting her stuff to leave.

"Forgetting something?" a voice said when she started walking away.

Two strong hands rested on her shoulders as she turned around to see two questioning golden eyes.

"Inuyasha! Sorry! I, erm, forgot…"

"Yea, we only carpool here together every day." He replied jokingly sarcastic, "What's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since I saw you this morning in the shrine."

"You saw…? Oh right… Nothing's wrong, I've just been tired. Could you let go of my shoulders?"

Inuyasha released her with a doubtful look and picked up his stuff to go. "Fine, but I'm driving us home." 'Maybe it's that time of month or something' he thought smirking at his own inside joke.

"So what's really up?" he asked again once they were in the car.

"Oh…it's nothing…it'll wear off in a few days…"

'Heh, maybe is really is that tim.-' his thoughts were cut off when Kagome spoke again.

"Though I guess you have a right to know since your now a part of all this."

'Now what's she talking about!?' he thought, still thinking she was just having "girl problems".

Kagome sighed "It's about the Shikon."

"Oh!" the hanyou said recovering, but still not fully understanding, "what about it?"

"You know how when you walked into the shrine this morning there was a purple glow?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, erm… that was coming from me, you see" Kagome said struggling for words, "well, after that attack by Naraku I realized just how awful it would be if the Shikon fell into the wrong hands." She paused, "Kaede had mentioned something to me a few days before the attack about a way to permanently protect the jewel."

"Ok…" Inuyasha said slowly.

"Inuyasha, I bound myself to the jewel."

"Heh, funny Kagome, you know how dangerous that would be," he said willing it to be some sick joke. "That would put you in more danger than before!"

"I know that! It's the only way to keep the jewel safe though. Now it can't be used. The only way anyone will be able to steal it is if I give the Shikon to them freely."

"But Kagome, now you're in worse shit! True, if they kill you the jewel dies with you, but that doesn't stop them from torture! What if…"

"I KNOW, Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off, "I know. You have to understand though that I had to do it. Binding myself to the jewel was the only way I could be certain the Shikon No Tama would never fall into the wrong hands."

Inuyasha sighed, realizing the pointlessness of continuing the argument. Kagome wouldn't agree to go back on her decision, no matter how much danger she fell into. 'I'll protect you Kagome.'

"Hey," the hanyou said realizing something. "Is that why your aura was pink today?

"Yea," the miko replied, "It'll stay pink, but the other side affects will wear off in another day I think."

"Side affects?"

"Yea, basically it just makes me tired. My blood will try to fight the foreign 'intruder' until the jewel disperses through me, and my body gets used to it."

"Ohh, so that's why you've been so anal lately."

"Anal! Who are you calling anal you jerk!" She would have "sat" him had he not been driving. He chuckled pulling up to the Higurashi shrine, and then sobered. "Just be careful Kagome. I'll see ya at school tomorrow. I don't need a ride though; I'm picking up my new car tonight," and with a quick kiss, Inuyasha disappeared into the night. Though he only traveled to the next block, Kagome got an odd chill when he left, and wished he had stayed longer.

The girl walked into her house as an unnoticed pair of blue eyes stared from the shadows.

----------------------------------

Shout out to my reviewers:

Chap 7 reviewers--

--Shadowcat-Forever - thanks for the advice. It probably seems that way because i like getting to the good stuff rather then telling the story in a day-by-day sequence. Though I do stick to the day by day's if necessary. Parella - thanks! i'm glad you like it! Kag(plus)Inu=love - hehehe ;-) (sry bout the lack of a plus sign. it won't let my write one.)--

Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed previously--

--greencoding-tryforceful-Chibi-Inu-Hikaru-and Kagome Higurashi--

You rock!!

Yup it's that time again. Time to click that little button that says review! ;-) haha thanks for reading!

LostArtist


	9. The Mysterious Blue Eyes

heyy! i'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! It's hard to give myself a writing schedual now that school's out. I've been working on my artwork and cgs and i just started having play practices for a summer show im doing. I got all out of whack on my writing so it's taken me forever! yet chapter 9 is finally here let me know what you think! by the way "ugh" is my word for when someones frustrasted about something. it's sorta pronounced more like uhhh but i write it with the -g- for more emphasis. ok now that that's cleared up, on with the story!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

****

**(where i last left you)**

"Anal! Who are you calling anal you jerk!" She would have "sat" him had he not been driving. He chuckled pulling up to the Higurashi shrine, and then sobered. "Just be careful Kagome. I'll see ya at school tomorrow. I don't need a ride though; I'm picking up my new car tonight," and with a quick kiss, Inuyasha disappeared into the night. Though he only traveled to the next block, Kagome got an odd chill when he left, and wished he had stayed longer.

The girl walked into her house as an unnoticed pair of blue eyes stared from the shadows.

...............................................................

**Chapter 9**

"Ugh, turn off that awful beeping noise," Kagome said out loud. 'Oh wait; it's the alarm…time to go to school…greeat.' The groggy miko rolled out of bed to turn off the alarm and get ready for another day of school.

……………………………………

Kagome tried to ignore the apprehensive feeling she had as she drove to school that morning. Something felt funny but she couldn't figure out what. Shaking her head in annoyance, she drowned out her worries by turning up the radio.

…………………………………..

Inuyasha drove towards school in his new, blood red Corvette. Turning up the radio, he waited until the light turned green to start flying down the next street. Suddenly a black Mustang swerved right in front of him, causing Inuyasha to slam on the breaks.

"Hey you idiot, watch where you're going!" he screamed out the window as he followed the car down the road. A pair of blue eyes glared at him through the review mirror before the black car turned into the Wawa parking lot.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and continued down the street to the school, in a rather bad mood.

…………………………………

The transfer student sat in the office waiting for his schedual. Sipping the coffee he'd picked up before school, the boy looked out the doorway. 'How dull…' he thought to himself. That's when he saw her pass by. She was talking to another dark haired girl heading for class. 'Oh, this should be easy,' he smirked. Master would be very gald he'd found her so quickly… Grabbing his schedual rudely from the office attendant's hand as she walked in, he followed the two girls down the hall.

…………………………………

Kagome had arrived at school in a fairly porr mood.

"Kagome!"

"ARGH! Ahhh!" she yelped, jumping. Her nerves were rather frayed for no apparent reason.

"Jumpy?" Sango chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to scare you," she said jogging up to the girl. They had both gone to their locker already and were on their way to first period. As they walked past the main office Kagome casually looked in, and caught her breath.

"You alright?" Sango asked curiously as they continued down the hallway.

"Yea, sorry," Kagome replied distractedly. All she could see were those cold blue eyes staring at her maliciously. Kagome shivered. "Let's get to class," she said grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her quickly through the corridor.

……………………………

"Stupid, baka, teme…" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the hallway. The day had not started out well and the hanyou wasn't very happy to say the least. First that idiot in the car, next his locker jammed and now…

"ARGH!" he said as a dark haired boy collided with him. "What is your problem bastard!" he yelled to the kid. "It's YOU!" Inuyasha roared again when he noticed the blue eyes and the Wawa coffee the boy was holding. It was the idiot in the black car!

"I have no time for you, stupid mutt," the kid said before turning and walking down the hallway.

Inuyasha was left fuming in front of the main office before he turned and followed the guy to first period. This day was just getting better and better Inuyasha thought sarcastically, still behind the kid.

………………………….

"Heh, heh, so guys…what's new?" Miroku said in an effort to break the silence at the lunch table. All he received was a growl from Inuyasha and a weak smile from Sango. Kagome hadn't even heard him. She kept glancing over her shoulder with a worried expression; the feeling from earlier still hadn't left her. Sango cleared her throat and Kagome jumped.

"You alright Ka-" Sango was cut off by Kagome's gasp. Turning around, she saw a tall, dark haired boy walking towards them. Inuyasha let out a low growl, 'What's all his about?' thought Sango.

'There's something odd about him,' Kagome thought. 'He's obviously a youkai, but his aura is off…' Her thoughts were cut short when she looked up to see those cold, blue eyes. A chill went up her spine. His eyes were so empty…

"Hello," the mysterious boy said, pulling up a chair right next to Kagome.

"What do you want, youkai?" Inuyasha asked rudely. This guy hadn't gotten on his good side.

"The name's Koga, and what I want has nothing to do with you," he replied, turning to Kagome.

"If what you want has anything to do with Kagome-"

"Ah, so this beautiful creature is Kagome," Koga said taking her chin gently in his hand as she glared.

"That _is_ my name," she said as she slapped his hand away from her face.

"Well it was nice meeting you, _Kagome_. I'll see you around," and with that the wolf youkai got up, leaving behind a very angry hanyou, an irritated miko, and two other very confused humans.

"You know him?" said Miroku, trying once again to break the now uncomfortable silence.

"He nearly crashed into my car this morning and then almost knocked me over in the damn hallway!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"He just transferred; I saw him in the office this morning." said Kagome in a thoughtful voice, "His aura is off…"

"Of course it is, he's a nasty wolf youkai. You can smell his stench from a mile away."

"That's not what I meant."

"Feh, who cares. Tuesday suck."

"It's only Tuesday, UGH!" stated Sango, dropping her head to the table. "We still have three days of school until the weekend…!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There you have it! Koga has arrived, but wait a second...did he say 'master'!?!?! Who would ever be able to get KOGA to say that??.... well, keep reading to find out. i'll update asap!

Thanks to greencoding, kaginu=love, and kaitie!

please give as much feedback as you can, it's greatly appriciated!

LostArtist


	10. One Normal Night

Sorry again for taking so long! Hope you had a great 4th of July weekend(if you celebrate it, that is)! Here's the next chapter without further delay!

...............**last time**...................

"He just transferred; I saw him in the office this morning." said Kagome in a thoughtful voice. "His aura is off…"

"Of course it is, he's a nasty wolf youkai. You can smell his stench from a mile away."

"That's not what I meant."

"Feh, who cares, Tuesday suck."

"It's only Tuesday, UGH!" stated Sango, dropping her head to the table. "We still have three days of school until the weekend…!"

..........................................................................

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha fell onto his bed exhausted. Training with Kaede normally went quickly but it seemed as though this day never ended. It was still Tuesday.

'I never want to move again,' he thought lying there. Unfortunately a growl from his stomach didn't agree. Inuyasha got up and walked to the kitchen.

His brother was already in there. Inuyasha had lived with his brother ever since the death of his mother and their father. Once Sesshomaru had finished school he had gotten a job and supported his little brother. The two shared the simple, one story house with their cousin Hojo. He was related through Inuyasha's mother's family. Hojo was a freshman in the college down the street and was living with them to avoid paying room and board at school. The three were an odd trio, with a full demon, a half demon, and a human living under the same roof. They got along well enough to survive with only a few disagreements, though Inuyasha found both of them rather annoying sometimes.

"Long day?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha walked into the room. Inuyasha ignored him and looked in the fridge. Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed by his brother's rudeness; in fact he never seemed fazed about anything. That was probably why Inuyasha always tried to irritate him; it was such a rare occurrence to see Sesshomaru annoyed. Inuyasha got out the instant ramen and went to heat it up in the microwave. "Someone called for you right before you came in." The demon told his younger brother.

"Who," Inuyasha said forgetting that he was ignoring the youkai.

"Dunno," Sesshomaru shrugged, "Hojo answered it." He got up from the table and put his empty dish in the sink and left the room.

"Feh," Inuyasha said to his brother's retreating form. He pulled out his ramen and sat at the table as Hojo walked in.

"Someone called for you a bit ago," he said as he went to get a soda.

"Yea, I know. Still haven't heard who it was though." Inuyasha said.

"She said her name was Kagome. She sounded cool you should have her over sometime." Hojo said getting slightly off topic.

"Did she say anything besides her name?" the hanyou asked. He had just seen Kagome at Kaede's, why would she be calling?

"Oh yeah, something about picking her up tomorrow morning, her mom's using her car or something because the other one is in the shop." Hojo finally got out.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said. "I have to pry info out of these people," he mumbled about his family members as he finished his food and went back to bed.

………………………………………………….

The next day was uneventful. The only thing that happened was Miroku getting slapped in the face a few times by Sango, and the constant appearance of the wolf youkai from the day before.

He seemed to catch up to Kagome in between every class and stare at her as he passed like he was trying to intimidate her.

"What is his problem!?" Kagome had exclaimed when it had happened the fifth time. If even Kagome was getting annoyed, it was a miracle Inuyasha hadn't started a fight with the wolf yet.

The entire week went this way until it was finally Friday. The four friends were all eating at WacDonald's. They were having a great time. The long, painful week having finally ended, the four friends felt that they could relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

"This rocks, two days without school, hardly any homework to do, and no random appearance of that disgusting bastard," Inuyasha said taking a drink of his soda. No one needed to ask who the "bastard" was.

"You want to go see a movie tonight?" Kagome asked her friends after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea! We haven't done that in a while!" replied Sango

"There's a really good movie out in the X theater downtown…" Miroku's face ended up in his burger.

"Hentai," Sango said glaring as Miroku rubbed the back of his head where her hand had hit him.

"It was just a suggestion," he said grimacing lightly.

Kagome laughed, "I wasn't exactly thinking of that Miroku. I was thinking more along the lines of Spiderman 2 or something they play in normal theaters…"

So, the four went to the movie theater after they finished eating. They had a great night free of any freaky stalkers or odd auras. You would have thought the four teenagers led completely normal lives.

"It was nice to have one normal night," Kagome said to herself as she stretched, getting out of the car. They had gone to Sango's house after the movie and it had been getting pretty late before they all left. Inuyasha had just dropped Kagome off at the shrine. Kagome waved to him as he pulled away, and went upstairs to her room. Changing into her pajamas and lying down, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------

This was one of the slower chapters, but i figured that i couldn't throw everything at the gang at once, could i? haha don't worry though, more excitement is to come.

Thanks Kaitie, kaginu=love, animefreak _-(thanks for the suggestion, i put Sess in there for you, I hope you like his interesting living situation. haha)_, and DBZgirl202_(haha you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;-) )_

Let me know what you think!

LostArtist


	11. The Festival of Spring

Hey all, here's the next chapter.

Diclaimer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha.

* * *

--------------**Last Time**-------------------------

"It was nice to have one normal night," Kagome said to herself as she stretched, getting out of the car. They had gone to Sango's house after the movie and it was getting pretty late before they had all left. Inuyasha had just dropped Kagome off at the shrine. Kagome waved to him as he pulled away, and went upstairs to her room. Changing into her pajamas and lying down, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"Stop acting like a fool," A shadowy figure told the youkai who stood in front of him. A pair of purple eyes glared into blue ones. "A week has passed and you still haven't discovered anything new about the jewel or the girl." The dark man looked in disgust at the demon he had defeated.

The youkai had been knocked unconscious during a fight with him, and awoke remembering nothing. All he knew was he had to fulfill his master's wishes.

"I'm sorry," the youkai replied, looking to the ground. "The girl though, she has some strange power surrounding her. Whenever I go near her I feel as though I have memories lingering just out of reach. Like I had a different life," he said looking up in confusion.

"Come here Koga," the man said. The wolf youkai walked up to the man's chair. Completely unlike his former bold, arrogant, and brave self, Koga hesitated. "Come." He had no choice but to finish the last few steps. As his master placed a hand on his head, Koga knew no more of the evanescent memories.

……………………………………………….

Empty eyes stared at the girl through the trees. She wore the flowing, traditional garb of a priestess. It consisted of red pants, a long open sleeved white shirt, and sandals. Her long dark hair was loosely pulled back into a white tie and she was laughing at a joke her brother had just told her. It was Saturday night; the night of the annual spring festival. Kagome's entire town had congregated in the park for a night of fun, dancing, and tradition. The eyes continued to watch as the girl started a traditional dance with her family and a familiar looking, silver haired boy in a red haroi. The eyes continued to stare, waiting for the opportune moment.

…………………………………………..

Kagome laughed as she and Inuyasha finished the dance with her family. She had always loved the spring festival and looked forward to this time every year. The best part was dressing up in traditional clothing. She had always thought it fun to pretend she was in Feudal Japan. That was one reason she always loved training in Kaede's village. It mimicked that of the villages five hundred years ago.

For this festival each year, families would gather in the park and celebrate long into the night. Everyone would then sleep under the stars and wake the next morning to begin the festivities all over again. Scents of the many fires and good cooking filled the air throughout the entire park and it hummed with the excitement of hundreds of people gathering together in celebration.

Becoming thirsty, Kagome walked over to get her drink from earlier. As she sat on the ground she watched, chuckling as Sota talked non-stop to his silver haired hero. Inuyasha didn't seem to be absorbing a word of the little boy's excited story as he waited for Kagome to come back. The girl stood up having finished her drink and started to move towards her family again when she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head to see who was there just as the blue eyed youkai appeared from behind the trees.

Kagome sighed, "Hi Koga," she said to him. She then noticed that his eyes were completely empty. The dark aura around him, that before now had been almost undetectable, had grown greatly. "K-Koga?" Kagome said again, now a little uncertain of his motives.

"I believe you have something I need, Higurashi Kagome," the youkai said. Kagome froze. She had heard almost those exact works coming from another mouth not to long ago.

"Kagome!" the familiar voice of Sango yelled from the direction of her family. The girl jumped and looked over her shoulder. As Kagome turned back to face Koga, she found that he was no longer there. She glanced around quickly and then ran towards her friends, picking up her bow and arrows first. Sango was waving as she stood next to Miroku. Kagome paused for a second thinking how great their traditional outfits were. Sango wore a green skirt with a two-toned pink top, black finger-less gloves and brown sandals. Slung over her shoulder was the biggest boomerang Kagome had ever seen. 'That must be Hirakotsu. It's been passed down throw her family for centuries from what she told me. Her family descended from demon slayers.' Kagome thought before shifted her eyes to look at Miroku's outfit.

The boy wore the traditional purple and black garb of a monk and Kagome remembered his heritage as well. In his hand was a staff that Kagome had seen in pictures from their history books. It was the Shakujou. Inuyasha stood beside their two friends in his red haroi, Tetsusaiga strapped to his waist.

The outfits seemed to suit them perfectly and Kagome chuckled as she imagined traveling with them in ancient Japan, some odd quest having brought the four unusual companions together. She shook her head as the thought brought a smile to her face. She reached her friends and had almost forgotten about the encounter with Koga until Sango asked.

"What were you doing over there when we got here?"

The four sat around a lone fire and Kagome told her friends what had happened. "That's odd," said Miroku thoughtfully.

"Yea, but what really unnerved me was what he said. The words he used were almost the exact words Naraku said to me at one point." The two humans looked at Kagome in shock.

"Is it possible that Naraku is still alive?" Sango asked.

"If he is, I would venture to say he is the one controlling Koga." Miroku stated.

"Feh, we killed him; blasted him to pieces." Inuyasha stated confidently, folding his arms with a smug look.

"Was there a body?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No; so what?" Inuyasha said.

"So, Naraku may very well still be alive," Miroku said seriously.

"Yea right! No one could survive the backlash wave." The hanyou stated indignantly.

"Unless that person wasn't really there when he was 'killed'," Sango said, voicing her thoughts again.

"Huh? You mean another puppet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, did you smell any of his blood?" Sango continued.

"No, but I couldn't smell much with the burning metal stench my car was giving off."

"Did you see any blood, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

The hanyou paused. "No," he said.

"Sango has a point," Miroku agreed. "Naraku probably knew he was about to lose and created a puppet while you were distracted at some point."

"Feh, I had my eyes on him the whole time," stated Inuyasha. Then the memory flashed unbidden across his mind. _"Kagome!"__ Inuyasha yelled, seeing what she was about to do. He quickly dodged another of Naraku's power orbs, and turned to his opponent. _ "I turned towards Kagome when I saw what she was going to do," said Inuyasha quietly, realizing that Naraku had deceived them again.

"What Inuyasha?" Sango asked having not heard him.

"I turned towards Kagome when she charged Kagura," he said looking up. "I only looked back at Naraku when I was almost hit again. It was enough time for him to switch; I was so caught up in it that I didn't even notice!" Inuyasha slammed his hand onto his knee, growling in frustration.

"It's okay Inuyasha, you didn't know." Kagome comforted him.

"Yea, and now you have even more help to finish him off. Heck, I was disappointed I'd missed out on all the action anyway!" Sango said lightly.

It seemed as though the four companions had some rough waters ahead still.

"Well, let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend at the festival and worry about everything later." Kagome suggested. "Koga's gone for now and Naraku has yet to attack again. Let's just have fun while we can."

The rest agreed and found it easy to forget their worries in the exciting atmosphere of the spring celebration.

* * *

Thanks if you reviewed!

KagomeMelfina: not sure about the lemon...i don't think this story will have one. Nah, Koga isn't a son, the master thing was refering to Naraku. Oh and i hope this chapter answered ur question about Naraku. :-)

kaginu=love: thanks! Kouga is a 'bad guy' in the story, but not of his own choice.

Mimi-chan: thanks about the oswari thing. I knew that but had a brian-slip when i first wrote it. I forgot to correct it before i posted that chapter and therefore it's remained that way.

Please review and let me know what you think about the chapter! I couldn't resist creating that setting for their conversation. How perfectly ironic that they're all dressed in the clothing of the Feudal Era and sitting around a campfire? Not to mention Kagome's creative imagination. Daydreaming about travels in Feudal Japan...haha like that'd ever happen! -)

LostArtist


	12. Captured!

Heyy You guys!! I'm, sooooo sorry it took me two months to put out this chapter! I was plagued by an awful writer's block and then school started and I've been extreemly busy! Thanks to all of you who stuck with me through this long break. I'll try to update again as soon as I can! By the way, I edited the end of chapter 7 so if u haven't seen it u might just wanna check it out. Kagome and Inuyasha aren't officially going out yet in this fic but they like each other. Thought I'd clear that up! Sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

---------**Last Time**-----------

"Yea, and now you have even more help to finish him off. Heck, I was disappointed I'd missed out on all the action anyway!" Sango said lightly.

It seemed as though the four companions had some rough waters ahead still.

"Well, let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend at the festival and worry about everything later." Kagome suggested. "Koga's gone for now and Naraku has yet to attack again. Let's just have fun while we can."

The rest agreed and found it easy to forget their worries in the exciting atmosphere of the spring celebration.

------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

Koga watched the group from the shadows again. The others were so absorbed in their conversation that they had yet to notice his well concealed presence. He waited.

Eventually the group of friends went to sleep. After waiting to hear everyone's even breathing, Koga began sneaking out towards them. By now the fire was low and only giving off a soft glow. The wolf youkai looked around and gave a frustrated growl. Kagome was sleeping on the ground right next to Inuyasha, who lay slumped against a tree. They were both still in the traditional garb. Koga smirked evilly before growling again. How was he supposed to get to the girl with the stupid hanyou there? He'd just have to move fast…

Jumping over the miko, he picked her up quickly. She woke with the sudden movement, but before she could call out for her friends, Koga pressed his lips against hers as he ran. Koga didn't need to watch where he was going to know he was heading the right way. Kagome gasped and he used the opportunity to hungrily explore her mouth. Something about this girl made him feel different, as though he wasn't totally under the command of his master. He needed to find out what it was….

………………………………………..

Inuyasha awoke to Koga's disappearing back. Looking around quickly, the hanyou gave a strangled cry when he saw Kagome was gone.

"Sango! Miroku! Get up now! We're heading to Naraku's!" _I'm coming Kagome! _He thought, running after the wolf's scent.

………………………………………

"Koga! What are you doing! Put me down now!!" Kagome yelled hitting whatever part of his body she could reach. By now they had left behind all sites of the festival and were in a forest about five miles from Tokyo. He was still carrying her bridal style, but whenever she'd tried to hit his face he'd avoided her fist. She settled for his chest instead. "LET ME GO!"

"Ommph" Koga paused and glared down at her. "That hurt, wench!"

"GOOD" Kagome folded her arms and glared right back at him, in spite of her compromising state.

_What is it about this girl? She's so different…I feel so much more free than I ever remember being before._

Noticing Koga's glare become a thoughtful expression, Kagome looked at him, puzzled. _What is he thinking about?_

"What are you thinking about?" she voiced her thoughts.

Koga started, and looked back at her frowning. _I was thinking…Naraku wasn't controlling my thoughts…_ The wolf frowned again, confused. "I…I was thinking…"

"It certainly looked like you were," Kagome stated with a 'hmph', wishing he would just put her down. "Could you put me down?"

He did. She stared at him. "Go," he grunted out. "Go!" he repeated when she just stared at him. "Before he notices what I'm do…." His voice cut off abruptly and his eyes glazed over again. Grabbing Kagome back up without another word, he raced off in the direction they were originally heading.

_Did he just…Was that really him talking to me? Was Koga about to let me go before Naraku regained control over him? Ooooh, Inuyasha! Hurry up and get here, please!_

* * *

Thanks to all you who reviewed before!

KagomeMelfina, AngelofLight, greencoding, DBZgirl202, kaginulove

Please review and let me know if you're still reading, or if u just found this story or anything! Arigato!

LostArtist


	13. The Sweet Taste of Freedom

Heyy you guys! I finally got this chapter up for you! Sorry it took so long again. School's crazy.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

-------------------Last Time-----------------

"Could you put me down?"

He did. She stared at him. "Go," he grunted out. "Go!" he repeated when she just stared at him. "Before he notices what I'm do…." His voice cut off abruptly and his eyes glazed over again. Grabbing Kagome back up without another word, he raced off in the direction they were originally heading.

_Did he just…Was that really him talking to me? Was Koga about to let me go before Naraku regained control over him? Ooooh, Inuyasha! Hurry up and get here, please!_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

"Any sign of her?" Miroku panted as he and Sango caught up to the hanyou.

Inuyasha paused and looked back at them.

"They stopped here for a few minutes but then the scent continues…" he sniffed the air, "that way!" he yelled, running off again.

"Come on Miroku!" Sango yelled back as she too took off in Inuyasha's wake.

…………………………………..

_Bring the girl now! Bring her to me…_

_Yes, master_.

"K..Koga?" Kagome looked up to the blank eyes that stared strait ahead as he ran on.

"Heyy! Koga!" exasperated, she pushed her hands against him to get his attention. A pink light was emitted as she accidentally zapped him.

Startled, the wolf youkai looked down at her. He started to open his mouth to say something when the two heard a dark "kuh kuh kuh" Kagome and Koga looked over to see a man emerge from the shadows.

"N…Naraku?..."

A sinister laugh left his throat at the question.

"You didn't think you'd be seeing me again, did you?" Kagome, still being held in the wolf's arms, instinctively clutched closer to Koga. "Put her down," Naraku instructed coldly. Koga did as told, placing Kagome slightly behind his own body. This slight alteration in position escaped Naraku's attention, so intent was he on the young miko. Crimson eyes glinted maliciously as they caught the defiant brown ones. Kagome, overcoming her initial shock, was now prepared to stand her ground. _So Koga was being controlled by Naraku, just like we thought…what happened to him earlier though? Did he overcome the hold for a few minutes? How did that happen… _Kagome's thoughts were cut short as Naraku spoke again.

"Where is the Shikon No Tama, girl?" he bit out as he slowly stepped closer, still ignorant to Koga's tensed body.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied. Naraku's eerie eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly he was directly in front of her, Koga stood to her side now, after being pushed out of the way. Naraku's growl masked the wolf youkai's own. The crimson eyed hanyou grasped Kagome's chin in his hand as he palced his face inches from the girl's own.

"Tell me where it is," he whispered darkly. "I know you have it, girl." He looked towards her neck to see the usual necklace she wore the jewel on. Upon finding it missing his hand moved to her bare neck. Gripping her throat tightly enough to hurt without cutting off her air, Naraku asked again, "Where is it? What did you do with it?" He stared as her as she glared up at him.

When no answer came Naraku tightened his grip on her neck before drawing her face closer to his. Bringing his lips to her ears, he whispered, "Perhaps a little persuading is needed to get the information out of you?" His voice was full of dangerous anger and a sinister threat. "kuh kuh kuh. Afraid, little miko?" His hand released her neck as he grabbed her by both her shoulders. "Don't want to tell me where it is, hm?" He licked his lips at a new thought. "heh heh, well I have a wonderful way to have my own pleasure while torturing you, defiant wench."

His hand suddenly went to her hair pulling her head roughly back for better access. He than lowered his head to roughly take her lips into his own. Naraku had many plans for this girl's torture, but before he could act on them he was forcefully hit from the side. The collision effectively knocked him away from the girl. Koga now stood before him, teeth bared and fists clenched. The wolf youkai was growling ferociously with Kagome locked tightly to his chest in one arm. She clutched to her savior without second thought, eager to escape Naraku's disgusting intentions.

"Step away from her Koga," Naraku ordered his servant. Koga growled again and for the first time Naraku noticed that the glazed look of mind control was missing from the youkai's eyes. "So, you've escaped my control, wolf?"

"Yeah, and this time I remember everything. You aren't touching Kagome again, you sick bastard." Koga growled. Kagome's eyes opened wide. _So, this is really Koga now…I still don't understand how he escaped Naraku's control though…_ she thought. The wolf youkai continued to growl at his former 'master'. His next words answered Kagome's unspoken question. "Like I'd ever let your filth touch the woman who freed me..."

"Hmm. Her purifying powers shouldn't have been strong enough to accomplish such a feat as freeing you from me…" Naraku narrowed his eyes at the back of the woman still held against the wolf's chest. "What'd you do, girl? Meld youself with the jewel? kuh kuh kuh." Kagome's slight gasp didn't escape Naraku's notice. He glared again. "So you did then, hm? I didn't think you were even that foolish... It's of no matter. My plans for you are even better now than before. Killing you would have been much to easy. I'll enjoy watching you suffer until you give the jewel up to me. You need to be punished anyway for ruining a good servant of mine... Your defiance has caused his imminent death..."

Koga moved Kagome behind him as he stood to face off with Naraku. "You aren't beating me this time, Naraku." the wolf spat out as he cracked his knuckles. A thick silence covered the clearing as the two faced off. Yet, before the fight could begin, the tension was cleanly cut by a loud yell.

"KAGOME! Get away from her, you bastards!" Inuyasha's voice rang out across the clearing.

_Inuyasha!  
_

* * *

Thanks to my faithful reviewers!! I seriously love you guys!  
  
kaginulove, animefreak321654, EPanime, animefangrl, AngeloflLight, Starflower-Gem, Kagome-the-Halfbreed  
  
You keep me going!  
  
LostArtist  



	14. It's Not Over Yet

Heyy everyone! I know, I know, it's been forever once again! I promise I'm trying though! Please review, it really is encouraging and if I can help it I will try to make my updates more frequent but I can't promise anything! Anyways though I won't keep you from this chapter any longer. Read on!

LostArtist

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

_- - - _**Last Time**_ - - - _

Koga moved Kagome behind him as he stood to face off with Naraku. "You aren't beating me this time, Naraku." the wolf spat out as he cracked his knuckles. A thick silence covered the clearing as the two faced off. Yet, before the fight could begin, the tension was cleanly cut by a loud yell.

"KAGOME! Get away from her, you bastards!" Inuyasha's voice rang out across the clearing.

_Inuyasha!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapter 14 **_  
_

_Inuyasha! _Kagome thought in relief as she caught sight of him. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the hanyou as Kagome ran to her savior's side. She would have attacked wit ha hug if a dangerous villain wasn't right behind her. Koga glared at the inu hanyou for a moment and Naraku took advantage of the distraction. Tentacles suddenly grew from his body, the first one hitting Koga right in the stomach sending him flying into the nearest tree.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped. She'd almost forgotten about him in her relief upon seeing Inuyasha.

"This fight is between us now, Naraku." Inuyasha growled facing his opponent. "No one steals my Kagome."

_Did he just call me… _Sango and Miroku appeared behind Kagome just then, cutting her thoughts short as the fight between hanyous began.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, giving her a quick relieved hug.

"Here Kagome, I thought you might need these," said Miroku handing the bow and arrows to her.

"Thanks Miroku!" Kagome said, noticing that she and her friends were still dressed for the festival, weapons and all. Just then the three heard more noise and looked up to see many low level demons flying towards them. Sango and Miroku prepared to fight. Kagome yelped slightly remembering Koga again. She wasn't about to leave him defenseless if he wasn't injured. He'd proven he had some good in him and that was enough for Kagome. "I'm going to make sure Koga is alright!" she yelled as she ran over towards where she saw he'd landed.

"No need to," said a voice in her ear. Coming to an abrupt halt, Kagome turned to see the wolf giving her a toothy grin.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned but still wary. After all, he _had _just been under the control of Naraku.

"I'm fine, but dog breath over there looks like he's tiring."

"Am not you piece of shit!" retorted Inuyasha as he slashed through another tentacle. _This isn't getting me anywhere. _Inuyasha had been hacking at the tentacles in an attempt to get closer to Naraku's actual body. So far he'd accomplished nothing, and Naraku wasn't giving him enough time to use the windscar either. If he could somehow distract Naraku…

A blue arrow flew through the air towards the man. Naraku looked to see where it came from and Inuyasha took the opportunity to yell "WIND SCAR!". The arrow and windscar hit Naraku, exploding in a flash of dazzling light. The effort seemed to have been pointless as the companions watched a wooden doll fall to the ground.

"Another puppet!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey dog turd, where's Kagome?"

"I thought she was just with you" Sango said as she finished off the last of the youkai.

"I lost her when the puppet was destroyed.

"You useless piece of shit! What'd you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled outraged.

"Who are you calling useless?? You couldn't even protect Kagome when she was kidnapped!" the wolf yelled back.

"YOU kidnapped her in the first place bastard!"

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat before the two could go any further with their argument. "Was this not just in Kagome's hair?" he asked, picking up a white hair tie from the ground.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed it and sniffed. "It smells like Naraku," he growled, "and not just the stupid puppet either…"

"He must have taken her when we were all distracted by his puppet." Sango said.

All turned to see Koga's wide eyes as he whispered, "He took her took…" the naturally brass youkai shuddered remembering the torture… "to Macabre…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, but please review! and if I don't update for awhile feel free to email me and pester me (nicely) to do so! haha or you could just email me anyway! Thank you everyone who reviewed last time!

Suevana, sadako sasaki, and Inu

Special shout out to KagInuLove You are awesome! You've been my ever faithful reviewer and I LOVE you for it! haha thank you for sticking with me the whole way through!

LostArtist


	15. Welcome to Macabre

AHhhhhhh you probably all want to murder me now. As I've said for the past I-don't-know-how-many chapters SORRY! Forgive me for taking so long?

* * *

-**Last Time** - 

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat before the two could go any further with their argument. "Was this not just in Kagome's hair?" he asked, picking up a white hair tie from the ground.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed it and sniffed. "It smells like Naraku," he growled, "and not just the stupid puppet either…"

"He must have taken her when we were all distracted by his puppet." Sango said.

All turned to see Koga's wide eyes as he whispered, "He took her took…" the naturally brass youkai shuddered remembering the torture… "to Macabre…"

**Chapter 15**

"How the hell did he take her! She was right next to you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"The flash of light momentarily blinded everyone. He must have taken her just after she shot the arrow" Miroku answered.

"They can't be far then," Sango said.

"Let's go!"

"Way ahead of you, mutt" said Koga taking off.

Muttering curses Inuyasha followed with Sango and Miroku behind.

* * *

"Ugh...my head..." Kagome groaned as she came to. The girl opened her eyes only to quickly shut them again. It would seem she was on the top floor of the tallest building in the city.

'Where am I?...' she questioned as she tried to sit up. Her head swam and she could feel ropes cut into her wrists behind her. Opening her eyes again, Kagome stared out the window at the ant-like dots below. 'So high up...' she thought dizzyingly before she realized her head had fallen against the cool window and she was staring into the black of her eyelids again. She groaned softly as her head continued pounding.

"What did I get myself into this time...?"

"Kuh kuh kuh," a dark voice chuckled in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open again. Had Naraku been there the whole time? She hadn't even sensed his presence.

"It would seem my little miko is awake." he spoke again. "Welcome to Macabre."

'Macabre? Dance of death...horrifying...?' Kagome shuddered at the implications and leaned away slightly before turning to face him with a glare. Crimson eyes locked with defiant brown. From their close proximity Kagome could feel the intensity of his leer and almost shuddered again.

Naraku chuckled evilly as he watched his prisoner hold back a disgusted shiver. Her obstinacy was exhilarating. He would greatly enjoy breaking this girl, and while he was at it he would simultaneously corrupt the jewel. "Kuh kuh kuh" 'I couldn't ask for a better opportunity.'

The look Naraku was giving her was extremely disturbing. Kagome had inched back away from him and the window until she bumped into a piece of furniture. It scrapped slightly across the floor, causing Naraku to come back from his thoughts with another evil laugh. A chill shot down Kagome's spine as her malicious enemy stood and calmly walked over to her, staring intently. When he reached her, Naraku roughly pulled her to stand in front of him. Numbly, Kagome found herself thinking how inconvenient it was that her legs wouldn't support her. She was forced to depend on her sadistic enemy to hold her weight.

"We have plenty of time miko. Save yourself now and give me the jewel."

Kagome just glared at him. If she could feel her legs she might have kicked him, or punched him if she could use her arms. Instead she just spat in his face.

"Bitch," he growled wiping his face off before throwing her across the room. Kagome felt her body fly through the air before she crashed into a wall and landed sprawled on the floor, hands still tied behind her. She bit back a moan and tried to sit up as Naraku walked over to her again. She could tell her lip was split as a coppery taste filled her mouth. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed with her heavy breathing. Sitting up completely, Kagome's strength shone through her eyes as she stared at Naraku. Her effect on him at that moment sent a chill of sadistic pleasure down his spine.

"Oh yes," he said, drawing nearer. "I will greatly enjoy breaking you Higurashi, Kagome."

* * *

Yes, I am still alive! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this fic I hope you guys are still around because i love you all! 

Shout out to those who reviewed last time!

**kag+inulove**: yay! im glad you liked the speacial shout out haha hope you're still here-)

**I love Kouga:** This one is probably going to be Inu/Kag though I do love Kouga too so when I finish this fic I will probably write a Kouga/Kagome fic then. -)

**AngeloflLight:** Yay I was so happy you came back last time! I hope you're still here too! Hope you're all settled in to your new place! haha i certainly gave you enough time. smiles sheepishly

**SurfinDiva: **alas! someone who shares in my sorrow of too short episodes! haha thanks for reviewing last time!

Please review again you guys! and if you're just reading my story now for the first time let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you all!

LostArtist


	16. Fin

So...after dissappearing for well over a year I returned to finish this story. I'm sorry it dragged out so terribly long. Here's the final chapter of _She Came, She Saw, She Conquered_. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. However, I thank you, Rumiko Takahashi, for writing the wonderful manga that inspires so many of us fanfiction authors. 3

**

* * *

**

**-Last Time-**

"Bitch," he growled wiping his face off before throwing her across the room. Kagome felt her body fly through the air before she crashed into a wall and landed sprawled on the floor, hands still tied behind her. She bit back a moan and tried to sit up as Naraku walked over to her again. She could tell her lip was split as a coppery taste filled her mouth. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks were flushed with her heavy breathing. Sitting up completely, Kagome's strength shone through her eyes as she stared at Naraku. Her effect on him at that moment sent a chill of sadistic pleasure down his spine.

"Oh yes," he said, drawing nearer. "I will greatly enjoy breaking you Higurashi, Kagome."**  
**

**Chapter 16**

The three friends followed the wolf youkai as he ran further and further from Tokyo.

"Oy! Where are we going wolf!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed that he wasn't in the lead any more.

"I told you already you mangy mutt! He took her to Macabre and _I'm_ going to get her back." Koga yelled over his shoulder.

"Where exactly is Macabre though, Koga?" Sango asked as they ran on.

"Next city over from Tokyo." He yelled back. "Macabre is what Naraku named his building."

"His building?" Miroku inquired.

Koga nodded. "He makes all of his 'business deals' in the lower levels. The top floors are dedicated to his multiple forms of torture."

The group paled hearing this but Koga continued. "He owns the largest building in the city so no one can hear the screams from the top floors. Especially since the windows are all soundproof...tinted too actually."

"Oh Kami I hope Kagome's okay…" Sango said worriedly. Miroku nodded.

'If we don't get to her in time who knows what she'll be put through…' the houshi thought as the four raced on.

………………………………………….

Evil eyes glinted in the otherwise dark room as Naraku walked towards Kagome. Kagome continued her staring contest with him. If she looked away now it would be like admitting defeat. 'Wait a minute…that's it!' she thought suddenly making sure to keep her face neutral. She closed her eyes, turning her face from the eyes that were now directly in front of her.

Naraku smirked. "Can't bear to look anymore? What happened to that defiance? Finally gave up your idiotic hope? Well then, Kagome. Let me tell you my plans. I'm going to torture and kill you and once I'm done with you I'm going to take your precious friends and do the same. Then I'll find your brother and" he stopped abruptly. Kagome's eyes were still shut and she hadn't moved since he started talking. She should atleast be crying, shrinking in on herself. This non-response was disappointing. He pulled back to slap her face, hard.

That's when it happened.

Blinding light exploded from the young miko sending Naraku flying backwards. Kagomes body rose into the air her bond disintegrating from the sheer purity of her power. Naraku watched and for the first time he felt shock.

Then she opened her eyes.

Two pools of light stared strait through crimson, as she spoke. "You have defiled this earth for far too long Naraku," her voice echoed with hundreds of other voices as she continued to float in the air. Unnatural wind whipped wildly about the room. "It is time for you to die." And with those words a blast of energy shot from her body. The blast carried itself through Naraku, beyond the walls of his created hell and through the air of the entire city. Naraku didn't even get the chance to scream, his last thought simply filled with overwhelming fear, the first he ever truly felt in his entire life. Kagome's body continued to radiate power as the very walls around her crumbled and the entire skyscraper crashed down below her.

……………………………………..

"Kagome!" They had all seen the explosion. They were only a few blocks away when it happened.

As Inu-Yasha ran the last few blocks he saw the building come crashing down before his eyes. "KAGOME!" he yelled again as dust clouded his vision and covered half the city.

They were in shock. There was no other way to describe it. They had just watched the very building their closest friend was in come crashing to the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Koga continued to stare not even noticing as InuYasha blindly ran deeper into the slowly settling dust..

"No! Kagome where are you? You can't be dead…Please don't be dead Kagome…I need you." He had reached the rubble and began climbing through it desperately. He didn't even realize he was talking to himself.

"Inu…InuYasha?" a small voice said towards his right.

"Kagome!" he ran towards her voice and nearly fell on top of her before he saw her. He knelt down. It looked like she was laying on top of the remains of the entire building. How she had survived let alone with barely a scratch, he didn't know, but at the moment he could have cared less. "Kagome" he chocked out again pulling her tightly to him and letting the tears he'd been holding in streak down his face.

"It's okay InuYasha. We're safe now." He held on tighter.

……………………………………...

"_And police investigators have found the cause of last nights strange and unexpected demolition of Naraku Enterprises. The wealthy business man was pronounced dead this morning. According to investigators Naraku was pulling another late night in the office when the building collapsed on top of him. The cause of the explosion is still unk…"_ the reporter continued to talk through the TV, no one was paying attention anymore.

They were all at Kagome's now. After cleaning themselves up and eating something they all converged in the living room and Kagome explained what had happened in the building after being abducted by Naraku. She had called on the power of the jewel to aid its guardian. Apparently it did a thorough job of it too, obliterating not only Naraku, but everything he'd ever created as well. It was over now, for real, and no one was more relieved then Kagome. Except InuYasha. He had been unusually quiet since they had all returned safe and sound to Kagome's house.

"What's up mutt face?" Kouga's voice vaguely echoed in his ears as InuYasha stood to leave the room.

He looked up to find himself outside in front of the god tree.

"InuYasha?" her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Kagome?" he started still not facing her. She waited for him to speak again. He turned around quickly taking her hands in his as his pleading eyes looked into hers. "Kagome, I know we're still young, and have to finished high school and go through college and whatever, but I can't go on anymore without asking you this. I now its early yet but almost losing you…I don't even want to think how many times… I, I just can't go on any longer without knowing…" he struggled not knowing how to ask what he wanted to. He took a breath deciding just to go for it. "Kagome when we're finished with high school and whatever else will…will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I mean later, not right now! It's just… I just…I need you and I…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes."

"What?" he blinked.

"Yes, InuYasha, I will marry you." She smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Kagome. I love you too" InuYasha whispered pulling her into his arms. No matter what else happened he would always have Kagome, his Kagome.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You coming back in or what? Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Stupid wolf" InuYasha muttered as Kagome giggled. He kissed her then, like he had been about too before the interruption. Smirking fondly into brown eyes he took her hand. "Feh, lets go eat." And with that they walked back to there friends looking forward to a long and happy future together.

**Fin. **

* * *

Thanks to everyone who waited it out! All my love.

LostArtist


End file.
